Toharu High School
by YUnAGi
Summary: Kinomori Yoruno, girls hate her and guys think shes cheap but will gaara find out who she really is? Or will he lose her to someone else. ?XGaaXOC Not 4 sakura and Ino fans
1. New student

**Hi….I wanted 2 try a high sch fic…haha….okok I noe I haven't finished the last 1 yet but I have too many ideas tt I have 2 have an outlet……lets go…**

**(I changed this a little cus ppl r not really happy wid it...thx 4 ur review hakane, my laziness is gonna kill me one day. Since when did i saythat she had superior beauty? I didnt saythat she was the most beautiful girl in school or something, i just said that she dressed hardcore so i had to describe it more.I didnt really bother about the other descriptions cus you guys already knew who Neji, Sasuke and Gaara were and about the cheerleader thingy i think that you should read the next chapter. Popular doesn't neccesarily mean likeable, they are not my favourite characters. Since when were most cheerleaders nice? (No offence to those who are, im talking about in television shows) and im not referring to them being ninjas so what does it matter if temari knows tayuya anot? Im kinda putting them together for their character. I cant make Gaara and Sasuke kill everyone right?They are cold to the girls but not to each other. Just wanna make you understand.)

* * *

**

**"Hey, I heard there is a new student that just transferred here, I saw her just now. She's hot."**

**Hyuuga Neji said as he shifted his backpack from one shoulder to another.**

**"Have you forgotten about your Ten Ten already Hyuuga? You've only been with her for a month."**

**Uchiha Sasuke smirked as he brushed his bangs out of his onyx eyes, making several girls nearby swoon.**

**"NO I haven't forgotten, it's healthy for a high school guy to take interest in girls, and if you tell Ten Ten that I'll kill you."**

**"Oh I'd like to see that, you haven't even won me in a match yet."**

**"Yeah yeah whatever, besides, she's not my type. She's more like some one Gaara would go for."**

**"And what would I go for?"**

**A deep voice sounded as Sabaku no Gaara appeared beside Sasuke and Neji.**

**"Oh it's just a new gir…"**

**Sasuke began but was hastily stopped by Neji who smacked his hand over Sasuke's mouth and gave him a shut-up-or-he-will-kill-me look. They walked to their class in silence.**

**Yep, that's everyday course for getting to class. Sabaku no Gaara, tall, muscular with red hair and green eyes with black rings, he wore baggy black or dark red shirts to school everyday with a chain or two with it and even got a red tattoo with an "ai" done on his forehead when he was 12. His left ear was pierced twice andhis earrings were chained to each other.He was thecaptain of Tokaharu's famous fight club, one of the most feared boys in school. **

**Hyuuga Neji, pearl eyes, long black hair tied at the back, slender with feminine features, he was wearing an oversized shirt and baggy jeaned that made him look taller then he really was. He was the3rd in Tokaharu's fight club, under Sasuke for training. **

**Uchiha Sasuke, sarcastic andcan be vulgar when he's pissed. Withspikey hairand long black bangs, not to mentionsharp onyx eyes which would make many girls shiver if he looked in their direction. A well toned body fitted nicely into his dark blue sleevelessshirt, he wore a few leather strapsaround his arms and had afew tattoos where it wasn't visable. He wasthe vice captain of the fight club and themeduim levels trainer. **

**They were one of themost popular boys in Tokaharu High School.**

**They walked into class and were immediately swarmed with girls wanting to take seats beside or close to theirs. Gaara just sat down on his usual place behind the room, in the corner his eyes saw a girl, much different then the girls in the school, she seemed kind of rebellious and oblivious to the commotion and their arrival.**

**She had layered black hair streaked dark silvery blue down her back that brought out her light silvery blue eyes perfectly. She was wearing a black shirt netted at the whole top part of her collar and sleeves, the lower part of her shirt had "Punkz Not Dead" on it in words that looked as if it was written in white blood. The back of her shirt was bare with thin chains and leather straps crisscrossing to hold it together revealing a tattoo of a beautiful angel wearing just loose cloth wrapped around its body holding a bloody sword to its neck, closing its eyes and smiling as if making its last prayer. Under it was old roman words**

**"This moment of pain is nothing; to suffer pain is to diminish it forever."**

**He had never seen a girl who was so hardcore in dressing before, the only person that came close was his sister Temari and her gang of friends Tayuya and a few other girls, since some idiot started spreading rumors that Neji, Sasuke and himself liked cutesy girls despite the way they dressed themselves almost all the girls in school started wearing light pink and blue. His most hated colours.**

**Sasuke nudged his ribs and gave him a raised eyebrow. Ignoring the squeals of Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, two of the most popular girls in school who were in the cheerleading team and happened to like not only Sasuke, but Gaara too. Neji had his own band of girls.**

**"Interested Gaara? She's a new student that transferred here today."**

**"No, she just looks different from the other girls."**

**"Oh so you are interested."**

**Neji gave him a knowing look.**

**"I am not."**

**"Don't deny it, anyway I don't think you would be having any difficulty getting her, she is pretty hot you know."**

**"Shut up Sasuke or you get it from me in the next match."**

**"Bring it, I'm not as weak as Neji here, I think I can handle you."**

**"HEY! I'm not weak."**

**"Yeah yeah…whatever that makes you happy."**

**Neji opened his mouth to retort when their English teacher, Hatake Kakashi walked in.**

**"Class, I would like to welcome a new student today, Kinomori Yoruno."

* * *

**

**Haha gonna leave you guys hanging and hopefully begging for more... pls Read and pls Review…bb**


	2. Busy day

**Here, chapter 2, this is fun!Lol…okok ill hurry…

* * *

**

"**Class, I would like to welcome a new student today, Kinomori Yoruno."**

**He gestured to the back of the classroom and all the heads turned to the back where Yoruno was. She looked uninterested and looked out of the window.**

"**Well…let's begin the lesson. Now, a verb is…"**

**A brown haired girl wearing a green sleeveless shirt with a tick in front and tied her hair in buns on either side of her head leaned towards Yoruno.**

"**Hi I'm Ten Ten, nice to meet you."**

**She stretched out her hand for a handshake; Yoruno looked at it awkwardly before shaking hands.**

"**You're new so I thought since I am sitting beside you I'd introduce myself and some people, that's my boyfriend, Hyuuga Neji and that's Uchiha Sasuke and beside him is Sabaku no Gaara, his very good friends. They may look fierce but they are not that bad."**

**She said, pointing in their direction.**

"**And this is Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin. Oi Hinata, say hi."**

**She tapped on the girl in front of her and she turned around.**

"**O...Ohiyo."**

"**Oh, she's just shy, the pink haired girl there is Haruno Sakura and the blonde one is Yamanaka Ino, they are popular but also kinda bitchy, there's alsoGaara's sister Temari and her clique but they are in a different class now, by the way, what club are you joining? I'm in darts and gymnastics, Hinata here is in flower arrangement and tea ceremony. It's compulsory for each student to have 2 clubs unless you are fighting on national level like the martial arts club"**

"**I'm in kendo; I was almost national level in my last school so the principal has exempted me from 1 club."**

"**Oh…sword fighting? That's so cool but you have to watch out for the girls there, they can be rough and bitchy, that's why I didn't join kendo in the first place."**

"**I think I can handle it."**

**The bell rang and students got up and went to their next class.**

**During recess, Ino sat with Sakura on their specially reserved table with the other cheerleaders.**

"**Oh man, did you see the guys today? They are soooo cool."**

"**Like du-uh Ino, but I have a feeling that Gaara is a little interested in her."**

"**Oh puh-lease, as if he would fall for someone like her when he wouldn't even talk to us, I mean, look at her dressing, its totally blah, we know that he likes cutesy girls."**

"**Well he was checking her out during the start of the lesson, he never checks anyone out."**

"**You've got a point there; we have to do something about her pretty face then."**

"**Yeah but lets wait awhile first, we'll see."**

"**No I know what to do, we'll test them out, and I've got a perfect plan."

* * *

**

**(Skip to end of school)**

**Yoruno dumped her books in her locker and grabbed her wooden sword out before heading for the changing room, she turned a corner and bumped into Gaara who was a head taller then her and sent sword flying.**

"**Shit, sorry."**

**She said as she stood up, he walked across the corridor and gave her sword back to her.**

"**Thanks."**

**She grabbed it and ran off to the kendo room.**

"**Maybe you will find it hard to get her after all, usually girls would stutter if you did that rare act."**

"**Ok, that's it we take it to the ring now."**

"**Nope sorry, got to kill Neji first, he told Sakura that I liked flowers, dammit that idiot, I'm allergic. I couldn't go near my locker for the whole day today, all cus I said that Naruto would be his cousin-in-law."**

**Sasuke went to his locker and started sneezing; he opened it and walked away from it.**

"**Take them out; I don't know how they got my code."**

"**I'll take it out tomorrow."**

"**Shit you, NO"**

"**One condition."**

"**What."**

"**No more jokes about her."**

"**Hmm that's gonna be hard."**

**Gaara slammed the locker shut.**

"**Okok, damn blackmailer."**

**He opened the door and took the whole bunch of scented floras out before chucking them into the nearby bin and dusting his hands.**

"**You have it rough don't you?"**

"**Oh I wouldn't speak too soon."**

"**?"**

**Gaara looked in the direction Sasuke was looking and saw his locker plastered with notes and many little hearts.**

"**Damn those people, I just cleaned it this morning."**

"**Well if you want to get rid of it for good then get a girlfriend."**

"**I'm sure you won't go near your locker for a week if you continue."**

"**Fine."**

**They made their way to the martial arts training room and started on a few rounds of warm ups.**

**Yoruno ran into the kendo room and looked around, the meeting was going to start. She rushed to the changing room and changed her clothes before coming out wearing the same button less shirt tied in the middle and baggy blue pants as everyone else, the only thing different was that she was wearing a big black cloth with the kanji number 4 in green draped over her shoulders and dangling in front to her waist, the back reaching her ankles, not held up by anything. A few people were wearing similar cloths. The kendo teacher walked in, wearing the same cloth only thing that it was a red kanji number 7.**

"**Today I see we have a new member, Kinomori Yoruno is it? Why don't you spar with Rin?"**

**A blonde girl with black eyes and a black cloth with a blue kanji number 5 stepped up and everyone backed up to make space for them, they shed the cloths and threw them to the side before bowing to each other. Pulling out her Bokken (Wooden Kendo Sword), she positioned herself. Rin rushed towards her and did a side hit but was blocked; she pushed hard and kept attacking viciously leaving Yoruno no space to attack. They fought for 5 minutes, Rin then aimed for her head but she bent down, seeing her chance, Yoruno swiped at Rin's feet and made her fall. Then raising her sword parallel to the ground, Yoruno bowed and sheathed her Bokken.**

**The rest of the meeting was teachings about how to waste less movement.**

**Finally, school was over, Yoruno headed home but was stopped by a guy.

* * *

**

**Ok gonna let you hang and wait….muahahahahaha…..lol….no la I wanna slp. Ja Ne.**


	3. New Friends

**Hey, yep my exams r ova and I can write again ehehehe hey guys I jus want u 2 noe, there is some stupid asshole who has been flaming my stories, not only this 1 but even my Naruto sand style. One word to u assholes who have been flaming. I don't know what I did 2 u or what u have against me but seriously, FUCK OFF…..I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF UR SHIT AND CRAP AND I'M NOT GONNA TAKE THIS LYING DOWN ANYMORE. DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW, YOU ARE THE SAME PERSON CUS U HAVE DE SAME REVIEWING STYLE, I'M NOT STUPID, THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY LIKE THIS AND IF U DON'T THEN THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, OH AND IF U HAVE THE GUTS 2 FLAME THEN Y DUN U HAVE THE BALLS 2 GIVE ME A SIGNED FLAME, HUH? BALLESS FREAK. "USAKINDA" DON'T FUCK WITH ME. THE ONLY RESON WHY I ACTUALLY ALLOW ANON REVIEWS IS 4 DE BENEFIT OF DE PPL WHO ARE LAZY 2 SIGN IN OR WHO DUN EVEN HAVE AN ACC. NOT 4 PPL WID NO GUTS 2 FLAME. SHITHEAD. WHY DON'T YOU WRITE A FANFIC THEN? AND DON'T GIVE ME THE CRAP SAYING MARY SUE….EVIL, DEFINE THE WORD MARY SUE AND TELL ME WHICH PART IS MARY SUE TO YOUR TWISTED MIND, U HAVE PUSHED ME 2 DE LIMIT I USUALLY REFRAIN FRM USING VULGARITIES ONLINE BUT I'm JUST GONNA. 4 DE LAST TIME. FUCK OFF. 2 my serious reviewers, sry bout this outburst, I just can't stand shutting up. Hope u understand. Ill continue.

* * *

**

**He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly behind the wall, cornering her.**

"**Well, well look it's the new girl."**

"**Go away."**

"**Aren't we hostile now? Come on, let me have some fun."**

**He pulled her roughly and his hands started roaming in places where he shouldn't. Yoruno struggled but she was pressed against the wall by his body. Suddenly, he was pulled back and he doubled over, it was a few minutes before she realized that he was kicked in the stomach.**

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK UR DOING?"**

**Ten Ten's voice rang.**

"**Ten Ten! Thx for helping me."**

**She walked up to the guy and stuck her foot between his legs. HARD.**

"**Bastard."**

**She said before walking off with Ten Ten and Hinata who was also there.**

"**Don't worry; new students always have it rough on the first day. The guys in this school always try the new girls out."**

"**Y...yeah."**

"**That's how I met Hinata. Oh by the way, why are you going home so early?"**

"**I don't know, cause I have no where to go."**

"**Wanna come and hang out with us? We're meeting the guys at the mall."**

"**It's ok…"**

"**No its not."**

**Ten Ten pulled her arm and dragged her towards the mall."**

"**T…T…Ten Ten, aren't you being a little rough with her?"**

"**Am I? Sorry."**

"**It's ok."**

"**But you are still coming with us."**

"**Ok."**

**She trailed behind the two of them, since young, she had been rather anti-social and not used to meeting new people. She didn't expect to make friends so soon in her new school but Ten Ten was rather overwhelming and wouldn't take no for an answer.**

"**Well, well. Look who's here."**

**Sasuke's voice came as he nudged Gaara in the ribs. Neji stood up and gave Ten Ten a kiss.**

"**Get a room."**

"**Smut uph."**

"**Hey you guys wont mind if Yoruno here joins us do you?"**

**Ten Ten asked, pulling back from Neji.**

"**Nope."**

"**Good."**

"**Oh and the hotel is just next to the mall."**

**An ice cube flew and hit Sasuke's head.**

"**Shut up."**

"**Ok, ok gees."**

**The rest of the day was full of squabbles and laughter, Yoruno had never felt like this before. Then it was finally time to go home. They parted with laughter. **

**The following days weren't as easy, she was shoved into corners and even knocked around in the corridors, mostly by the Ino and Sakura group but she didn't care. It was just as bad in her old school anyway. **

**Sakura and Ino's POV**

"**What? She's going out with them?"**

"**Yeah, I saw them in the mall last week."**

"**Oh my god."**

**She then looked up as Temari walked in with her band of girls.**

"**Watch this."**

**Sakura whispered**

"**Hey Temari."**

"**Nani."**

"**There is a rumor going round the school that you are a cheap whore."**

"**WHAT? DO YOU WANNA DIE?"**

"**No, no I didn't spread it but I happen to know who did."**

"**Who's the bastard?"**

"**You know the new girl?"**

"**She did it?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Someone's gonna pay."**

**Temari snarled and walked out, Sakura and Ino grinned at each other.

* * *

**

**Ok I leave you here, I say this is quite a boring chap but I promise to make up for it in the next ok? Bb **


	4. Take you home

**Hi…fine fine I said that ill make up 4 the last chap, it was written at 5 am…hehe… 5.30 to be exact. Ok so I shall waste no time. Having to write the intro spoilt my mood de last time.

* * *

**

**Yoruno walked towards the gate, two things were on her mind, BIG HEADACHE and the stupid girls in the class. She almost broke her sword in the corridor just now cus she was tripped and her books had honey between the pages. Damn those bitches.**

**As she turned the corner a few hands grabbed her and threw her against the wall. She slid to the floor, dazed.**

"**Hey, new girl. You've got guts haven't you?"**

**Said a girl with blond spikey hair tied in four ponytails.**

"**Yeah, no one messes with us. You spread rumours about Temari being a cheap whore didn't you?" **

**A girl with red hair grabbed her collar and lifted her so they were face to face.**

"**You know what?"**

**The next thing Yoruno knew, she leaned over and blood rose up to her mouth. Her stomach tightened as she felt a fist forced at it, she spit it out.**

"**You're the cheap whore."**

**The group of girls walked up and started beating and kicking her, she covered her face and body with her hands, Temari gestured for them to stop. She roughly pulled Yoruno up and put her standing up against the wall.**

"**Let this be a lesson to you."**

**She said turning around, then she lifted her leg and swung her heel towards Yoruno. Some girls shouted at her to stop but it was too late, the sound of her shoe hitting the head was heard. She turned around and her eyes widened.**

"**G..G…Gaara."**

**Gaara was standing in front of Yoruno with his face turned to one side showing a big scratch where it was hit, he stayed like that for a while before turning his head back slowly and glaring at his sister, dangerously pissed.**

"**What are you doing Temari?"**

**He asked in a soft voice.**

"**N…Nothing. She c...c...called me a cheap who…."**

"**Shut up and get the hell outta here before I kill you."**

**The girls turned and left, Gaara went back to where Yoruno was and bent down, surveying her injuries and the blood on the floor. Yoruno pushed herself up and limped, supported by the wall.**

"**Thanks."**

**She mumbled.**

"**My sister's a bitch. Let me take you home."**

"**No, not like this. Not like this."**

**She mumbled, fear leaking out of her voice a little.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Nothing."**

**She continued, her leg gave way and she fell. **

"**There is no way you are getting anywhere like that. Where do you want to go if you don't wanna go home?"**

"**Anywhere."**

"**Fine"**

**He sighed and pulled her hand across his shoulders before carrying her to his Electric blue sports car and putting her in the front seat beside him, giving her a tissue before getting in himself. They drove in silence before stopping in front ofa house.**

"**Where is this?"**

"**My house."**

"**What?"**

"**Hey, I don't really know where to go ok?"**

**She was about to protest but she was hauled out of the car and put in a leaning position beside it while he locked it.**

"**I'm not an invalid."**

"**You look like one, damn I hope dads not home."**

**He helped her to his room and put her on the chair before going into his bathroom, he came out with a bottle of yellow liquid and bandages and plasters.**

"**I will only do you face and hands cause you would probably sue me for molest of I did the others, it stings."**

**He sat down in front of her and started putting medication on her cut arms and face; she flinched at every dab of the cotton.**

"**I use this for injuries in the ring so it should work well."**

**She was silent, a little shy that she was with a boy in his room.**

"**Here."**

**He handed her the bottle and gestured towards the bathroom.**

"**Do the rest yourself."**

"**Why are you doing this? Saving me was enough. Sorry, but I want to know."**

"**Cause it was my sister that did this, now go."**

**She went into the bathroom and did her injuries; she came out to find Gaara lying on the bed without his shirt. Embarrassed, she looked down, it was a good thing his room was dark. Though she didn't look it she had never been in a room with a shirtless guy alone. He looked up.**

"**Oh…sorry I forgot."**

**He reached for his shirt and put it on.**

"**Its ok, thanks. I think I'll go home now."**

**She walked out, meeting Temari at the door, she glared at Yoruno.**

"**If you hit her again I'll kill you Temari. I'm not gonna use any more of my med."**

**A deep voice came from the stairs. Temari pushed past her and went to her room.**

"**Ill drive you home."**

**They got in the car and he backed out, bumping into a yellow car before zooming off.**

**The next day**

"**Sakura and Ino, do you want me to smash your pretty faces? There has been no rumour."**

"**But I heard one."**

**The bell rang.**

"**Its time for class."**

**They ran off.**

"**Yo Yoruno what happened?"**

**Ten Ten's concerned voice came**

"**I had a fight."**

"**With who."**

"**Temari and gang."**

"**They hit you so bad? Wait, this is the medicine that Neji uses, it's exclusively for the people in the fight club, how did you get it."**

"**It's Gaara's."**

"**He saved you?"**

"**Kinda."**

"**He carries it around?"**

"**No."**

"**Well, how did you use it then?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Are you together?"**

"**No."**

"**You like him."**

"**No."**

"**He likes you?"**

"**I don't know."**

**The bell rang.**

"**Time for class."**

**Yoruno slammed her locker shut and walked towards the classroom she was supposed to be in. Ten Ten watched after her, a plan forming in her mind.

* * *

**

**Hah….letting u guys w8 again…sry but my mind is a little blocked from the overwhelming imagination….ohh pink bunnies….AAAAAAAAHHHH…lol…Ja Ne**


	5. Meek for once and set ups

**Hi….thx crazy Looney 4 Ur review u really made my spirit rise like a thousand feet. Haha. Im not really happy with the review amount but ill update cus bird (Kyoko-chan XD) made me promise to post up today, i know its a little boring now but i promise it would get better later. Much better. ****Ok we start

* * *

**

"**Hey Yoru why don't we go out today, like hang out with the guys."**

"**Eh?"**

"**You know, Sasuke…Neji…Gaara…"**

"**I don't have a choice do I?"**

"**I wont take no for an answer anyway, oh, Hinata isn't coming. She has her club on today."**

"**Ok."**

"**I'll meet you at your locker after school."**

"**Ok."**

**Yoruno sat her corner again, it was maths class, her most hated subject. Apparently it happened to be someone else's most hated subject as well. The name spelt G-a-a-r-a, yep, make that Gaara and his gang of friends, or the whole class, notes were passed and spit wads, little chewed up pieces of paper thrown at people to annoy them, were shot all over the class while the maths teacher, Ebisu droned on about the pythegerous(sp?) theorem while writing vigorously on the board, without turning back.**

**A note fell on Yoruno's table; she opened it and read it.**

**Hey babe, wanna have some fun tonight?**

**She crumpled it and threw it out of the window across the room.**

"**Oww."**

**A spikey blonde wearing orange exclaimed as a spit wad shot him at the back of his neck. Gaara and Sasuke looked as innocent as possible.**

"**Class, no fighting. As the Principal's selected Head Of Department in mathematics I cannot allow you to play in class."**

"**Damn you Gaara, don't act innocent I know you did it."**

**Naruto stood up and shouted.**

"**What, you picking a fight?"**

**Gaara stood up, towering over him.**

"**That's enough, Sabaku-kun, sit down you will hand me two hundred lines (I will not shoot things in class)."**

"**What the hell do you think this is elementary school? I don't care if you are the damn HOD, you can be the janitor who cleans the toilet for all I care, I didn't do it."**

"**Watch your language with me boy, I, the HOD of the mathematics department will not take nonsense from you."**

"**Like I'll take shit from you, pompous ass."**

"**Ok that did it, go see the discipline mistress Tsunade-sama now."**

**Ebisu pushed his sunglasses higher up his nose in a rather vulgar looking way.**

**Gaara walked out of the room, turning around when he was at the door and raising a finger at Ebisu and slapping the back of his finger raised hand against the palm of his other hand. The class smothered their laughter and the bell rang.**

"**Class dismissed."**

**Yoruno stacked up her books and walked towards her locker, passing the Discipline Mistresses office on the way, where a most unusual sight was going on.**

"**Why are you here again?"**

**Tsunade sighed as she leaned forward as Gaara slumped on the chair in front of her and looked bored.**

"**Class disruption again is it?"**

"**Guess so."**

"**Sit properly and talk to me."**

**Gaara shifted his body so he was slumped in the chair, straight.**

"**SIT PROPERLY DAMMIT."**

**She slammed her hands on the wooden table which promptly collapsed under her hands. Gaara jerked his body straight.**

"**I HAVE NO PLEASURE IN SITTING HERE WITH YOU; MY JOB IS NOT TO HUMOR YOU SO AT LEAST SIT PROPERLY WHEN YOU TALK TO ME UNDERSTAND?"**

"**Yes m'am."**

**Her shout echoed through the corridors, Yoruno smothered her laugh and carried on. Of the month she had already been in school, she had never seen him so meek and obedient. To her he was the rebellious kind who never listened to anyone. She walked towards her locker, subconsciously smiling a little.**

"**Well you look happy today."**

**Ten Ten's voice came.**

"**Huh? I am?"**

"**You were smiling all the way from the other end of the corridor."**

"**Oh, I didn't know."**

**She dumped her books in her locker and slammed it shut; the scene two days ago appeared to her again for no reason. As she walked with Ten Ten to the door, Ten Ten was talking.**

"**Well then Neji told me that….Yoruno are you listening?"**

"**Huh, yeah."**

"**Why are you blushing?"**

"**I am? I just feel a little warm."**

"**Then maybe you should take your jacket off."**

**She pointed to Yoruno's black leather jacket, Yoruno pulled it off, revealing a white shirt that had sleeves that didn't cover her shoulders but hugged her arms to keep themselves up. They reached the mall and got a table at the fast food joint, five minutes later the guys came.**

"**Aaaah damn old woman, Sasuke you are such a good friend to abandon me."**

"**Haha you should have seen your face in the Baa-Chan's office. Yes m'am, no m'am."**

**He imitated Gaara in an exaggerated way.**

"**Shut up. You were outside listening weren't you?"**

"**Yep."**

**Yoruno smothered her laugh at the thought but it got the better of her and she started to laugh.**

"**What's so funny?"**

**Neji came up.**

"**Has she caught a fever?"**

**He felt her forehead.**

"**N..Nothing."**

**She gasped and tried to control herself but failing miserably.**

"**Don't tell me you were outside too."**

**Gaara stared at her.**

"**Oh shit great, my reputation is going down the drain."**

**Ten Ten nudged Neji.**

"**Ok we are gonna get food, Sasuke why don't you help us carry it, I'll get yours for you. The usual right?"**

**They rushed off, leaving Yoruno and Gaara at the table. They were silent for awhile.**

"**How much did you see?"**

"**Of what?"**

"**The Baa-Chan's office."**

"**Umm, until the yes m'am no m'am part."**

"**I'm screwed."**

"**Why? I won't tell."**

"**Never mind."**

**Behind a wall**

"**It's going well."**

"**What's going on?"**

"**Well I have a little feeling that Yoruno likes Gaara and well, a little interference wouldn't kill would it."**

"**She does?"**

"**Well, she was kinda beat up the other day and I found that the med on her face is the one you and Neji used. She told me it was Gaara and when I prodded she rushed off."**

"**And that means that she likes him?"**

"**You guys are so dense, can't you understand anything?"**

"**Nope, but if u say so. I think it wouldn't work though, I mean he is such an anti-social. His last girlfriend lasted 3 weeks and none of them lasted for more then 5 months."**

**Neji shrugged.**

**So for the following months Yoruno and Gaara found themselves constantly left with each other. They would either be together at a table, in the mall or Sasuke's car would suddenly be too full to take anymore people so he had to take her home if it was too late or it was to go somewhere, usually his offers were rejected but being a guy he couldn't let her walk home alone. She always ended up in his car.**

**She suspected something fishy was going on but she just ignored it, they became quite close. She liked his rebellious attitude and he liked her vivacious personality. But both being quite anti-social since young, they were unsure of and unable to express their feelings, they kept themselves as friends.**

"**Hey do you know there's a field trip to the sea next week? They wanna bring us to collect some stupid marine life or exploring the sea or something. For a week"**

**Neji bit the straw of his coke**

"**Really? Cool."**

"**Yeah, it's compulsory."**

"**I wonder if we get to choose rooms, as in guys and girls in the same room."**

"**You wish Neji."**

**Ten Ten rolled her eyes, but how bout we all take a room eh? Yoruno, Hinata."**

"**Fine with me."**

"**O..Ok"

* * *

**

**Ok…I wanna sleeeeeeeeep…..im gonna drop dead soon…haha….Pls R&R...Ne? Onegai?**

**Ja Ne**


	6. Home

**Hihi, back……..aaaaaaaah….ok I'm awake I'm awake. New chap….hmmm…ill try 2 make this interesting.

* * *

**

**Yoruno closed her eyes as the wind blew through her hair, she was on her way home in Gaara's car, as usual. Sasuke had to mysteriously go somewhere and coincidentally, Ten Ten, Neji and Hinata had the same destination leaving who else but Gaara and her together. She fiddled with the switches on his radio, she had gotten used to doing it whenever he brought her home. After a few minutes, she pulled open the disc player and shoved a CD which she took out of her bag in. The highway soon seemed less boring as the crashing of drums and guitars accompanied by the voices of the guys from Blink 182 blasted from his speakers.**

"**I didn't know you listened to this, I don't even have this CD."**

"**My friend in my last school gave it to me, it's kinda hard to find."(Note: Anti-social doesn't mean not having any friends at all) **

**They were silent for awhile.**

"**Hey are you going for the school trip then? It's next week."**

"**Well, I don't know. I don't wanna disappoint Ten Ten but I may not be able to go."**

**The car stopped.**

"**Bye."**

"**Bye."**

**He zoomed off, leaving her standing on her front porch; she walked towards the door but froze. Her father was peeking out of the window, he gestured for her to go up. She knew she was in for it; he was in that mood again. Dumping her bag in her room, she headed for her father's room.**

"**Was that your boyfriend?"**

"**No, he's a classmate."**

"**He's your friggin rich boyfriend."**

"**He is not."**

"**You friggin liar."**

**He slapped her and she fell to the ground. She stood up but he pushed her down, lifting her shirt a little and pressing an injury at her side that hadn't healed. She shouted in pain but he slapped her again.**

"**SHUT UP."**

**Pushing her facedown on the floor and sitting on her back, he grabbed two ropes from under the bed beside him and tied her hands and legs together. Then he dragged her across the room to a coat hanger which was nailed to the floor, carrying her and putting her hands behind it so they were on one of the hooks and she was facing the body of the stand. He worked in a construction site so he was rather strong.**

"**Bitch, stop struggling or you will get it harder."**

**Pulling a thin wire whip out if his closet, he proceeded to whip her. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as the whip lashed again and again across her body. When he was done, he took a bucket of cold water and splashed it on her. She gritted her teeth harder as the water ran down the raw thin cuts on her back.**

"**Listen her and listen good, I want money and you are gonna get it for me. I don't friggin care what you do to get it you better leech it outta him and if you tell him like your last boyfriend, I'll kill you. A guy with a car like that can't be poorer than me and I'm sure he got money. You can bat your eyelashes, you can flirt. You can get friggin pregnant for all I care; you ain't got a body like that for nuthin. I want money, you worthless bitch."**

"**Dad, I can't…"**

"**SHUT UP."**

**He whipped her again then threw the whip on the bed before leaving the room, presumably to the nearest bar to get a beer. Ignoring the pain, she spread her knees and clasped the body of the stand in between them. She then pushed herself up and unhooked her hands from the stand, falling on the floor backwards. She had been doing this ever since she was 12, for some reason her skin never became immune to the pain, it seemed to get worse. The whip never cut deep enough to make a scar so her father was always cautious not to whip her for a week before any health check After half an hour of struggling with the rope using her teeth, it came out. She then undid the rope around her legs and went into her room.**

**Her white shirt was now stained red at the back with cuts and rips where the whip touched, her buttocks were a little better as her skirt was made of a little thicker material, but not much. She pulled off her shirt and inspected her wounds, they were better than usual. Sighing she took a bath.**

**The next day**

"**Hey Yoru."**

**Ten Ten walked up to Yoruno and patted her back, she winced.**

"**I already signed us up for a room, the trip is compulsory anyway; the guys are in the room next to us."**

"**Ok."**

**She went straight home after school and gave the consent form to her father who was always home early on Wednesdays.**

"**It's compulsory."**

"**Yeah yeah whatever, he's going right?"**

"**I…I guess so."**

"**Good."**

**He signed it.**

"**You better do what I asked you to do."**

**She said nothing and walked out.

* * *

**

**Ok I know it's a little sick yeah but aah well her fathers an ass, it just popped in my mind. Hope u enjoyed reading R&R pls**


	7. Outing

Hey...sry for being extremely busy these days...ok ok it was months... I had exams so i apologise for the delay... 

Im back anyway so sit back and enjoy...

"Theres something about Yoruno that puzzles me...shes hiding a deep secret behind that tough exterior. She also seems preoccupied these few days...Ahh why do i care so much?"

Gaara thought as he glanced at her sitting on the window sill of the bus they were on talking to Ten Ten and Hinata. They were heading towards the spring resorts where the school outing was to take place. Considering the bumpy bus ride, the position she was in wasn't at all safe. Then again, Yoruno never cared about saftey.

"Hinomori Yoruno get off the window this instant."

"Oh go play with yourself you old geezer."

Ebisu's eyebrows started twitching violently at the remark.

"As the appointed..."

"Asshole of the whole school I have no choice but to do as she says and go play with myself like I do every night. If I gave u a stick to shove up your ass would you do it and leave us alone?"

Gaara cut in watching the twitching get more and more violent. As Ebisu opened his mouth to retort the bus jerked to a stop. Surprisingly Yoruno who had her foot jammed on the other end of the sill stayed in her position while Ebisu who was standing 3 seats away from the back where they were sitting rolled all the way down front, the bus roared with laughter.

"Shut up! All of you! I will not tolerate disrespect."

"Yeah you won't tolerate this respect cause u can't handle it, all your respect went with the time you were peeping at the girls changing during Phys Ed right? When I saw you peeking through a crack in the door."

Ebisu's face turned as red as a beetroot, the students pushed passed him laughing except for a few blushing girls.

The students got their baggage and proceeded to the lobby where room keys were issued.

"All students get the roomies they were assigned to except for Gaara's group. Since you were assigned the biggest room, Naruto shall share with you guys."

"WHAT! Tsunade-Sama this is...too much."

"HE SHALL SHARE WITH YOU AND THATS FINAL!"

Gaara, Neji and Sasuke turned around and headed for the lifts, banging Naruto on the shoulder hard as they passed.

The girls made their way too their room and dumped their luggages on the floor.

"Yoruno-San, YORUNO-SAN."

"Huh? Yeah?"

"You seem to be in a different universe, are you ok?"

Hinata asked, Yoruno start gazed out of the window and mumbled something.

"OK, since we got a whole day off lets go shopping."

Ten Ten exclaimed cheerfully, the others agreed. They explored the streets of Kyoto, Yoruno seemed more interested in the more gothic looking shops while Ten Ten liked the sporty shops. Hinata seemed contented with looking at clothes that were in between. On the way home a kitten came up and rubbed against their ankles, it had white fur and green eyes. Yoruno bent down and picked it up, seeing its leg was slightly injured she decided to bring it back.

"Woah Girl how are you going to smuggle it in."

Ten Ten asked when they were back at tho hotel.

"Do me a favour and carry my stuff up for me will ya?"

Yoruno passed her stuff over and took the jacket that was tied around her waist. It was a black leather zip mid rift jacket with strings at the bottom and to tighten it. She put it on and got the kitten into it. Using the fire escape at the side of the building, she ran all the way up to the 20th storey. Walking along the ledge to get to her room from the fire escape, she rapped sharply on the her window, or what she thought was her window. The window was unlocked and opened, a familiar face poked out.

"Gaara!"

She almost fell off the ledge in surprise. Holding the window sill, she jumped into his room, tripping over the table and falling on him. In efforts to break her fall he grabbed her shoulders and they spun around landing in a rather...well...suggestive position. Her right knee was right between his legs and her short skirt flipped over her hips. His hands were at either side of her body, stopping himself just on top of her so he wasn't exactly pressed onto her but their bodies were touching. Their faces were so close they could feel each others breathing. They stared at each other for awhile before Gaara started to lean closer, closer and...

The door swung open, the whole gang stood there open mouthed as the kitten crawled out of her jacket and licked the tattoo on his forehead. They had apparently been in the next room when they heard the commotion.

"Oh my...Gaara...if you wanted the room to yourself you could have told us."

Sasuke's deep voice came.

"Shut up Sasuke."

Gaara pushed himself off and walked out of the room. Yoruno picked herself off the floor and hugged the kitten, carrying it to her room blushing.

Gaara's POV

Shes messing with my mind. One minute I was trying to stop myself from thinking of her and the next thing im on top of her. I cant stop thinking though, she was so beautiful with her hair down in the bus, flying in the wind. Her lips looked so soft just now when she was und... ARGHHH STOP IT! I can't like her...it feels wierd. Yet it feels so right... of all the girlfriends that i have had I have never felt this way before. Why is she so special? Shes just another girl.

He wandered down the hall

Yoruno's POV

What was that just now? My heart was beating so fast, he almost kissed me. This wasn't my first kiss so why am i feeling like this? Why is he so special? I gotta stay away from him...I feel like I'm falling for him. No, I can't. I may take advantage of him fo my father...I cant get too close.

She stroked the kitten and sighed. She was gonna have a much harder time from now on.

Short but this is as much as i can manage now...sry 4 the long wait ill try 2 hurry...

Sher


	8. The trip

Yeah exams are almost over!!!!!! I had a pretty tough time but now i feel like writing so yeah...Hope you like it...

* * *

The gang headed for the beach, after the tiring educational tour in the morning they were given the rest of the day off. The boys pulled off their shirts, grabbed their surfboards and ran for the surf except Neji.

"Tenten babe how about a little private lesson, I'll teach you to surf."

He grabbed her waist.

"Sure."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the water. Once in the water Neji tried to show off by catching the oncoming wave. Tenten stood waist deep in the water while he showed her how it was done. The wave however was too rough for him to handle and his board slipped under him. Tenten swum forward. Grabbing the board in mid wave she hoisted herself up and out of the water, balancing steadily on the board she surfed up the wave and did a backflip, landing close to Neji who stared at her gaping.

"Did I forget to mention that my bro is a professional surfer?"

She teased the bewildered Neji.

Hinata was pulled away by Naruto, leaving Yoruno on the beach alone. Not that she minded much, there were too many things on her mind. She pulled her clip out of her hair and propped herself up by her elbows, gazing at the sun through her dark sunglasses. A shadow casted itself over her.

"Wanna go catch a wave?"

* * *

She took off her sunglasses and squinted in the bright sunlight to see who it was, it was Sasuke. Clad in black and white boardshorts with grey and navy blue graffiti up the side and dripping wet. She shook her head.

"Nah, you go ahead. I haven't surfed in years."

"Go on, I'm tired anyway."

He stuck his board into the sand and sat down beside her towel, darkening the sand with the seawater that ran off his body.

"You expect me to believe that?"

She punched his arm playfully, he slumped to the side in exaggeration to the impact of her punch and acted as if he was too tired to move. Yoruno laughed. Then he sat up and brushed the sand off his body.

"No really, I mean it. You should go have fun, not stick yourself on the beach."

"I don't wanna get wet, its cold."

He got up and grabbed his board, running towards the ocean again without another word. Yoruno lay down on her towel and put her sunglasses back on. It would have helped if she had seen Sasuke and Gaara whispering in the water.

* * *

Just as she was about to doze off, her sunglasses were yanked off her face. She open her eyes, a little blur but startled. Two strong arms held her legs while another two strong arms held her arms. She felt herself being lifted off the towel. Gaara and Sasuke were carrying her and running rapidly to the sea. When they got to the edge of the water they swung her. She tried to struggle free but they were too strong for her.

"One-Two-THREE!!!!!!!!"

She felt herself fly through the air and hit the icy water. Half-laughing, half-shouting she got out and chased the guys all over the beach. She never caught up to them.

* * *

That night the Tenten and Hinata were sitting on the bed while Yoruno was in the bath. There was a knock on the door, Tenten opened it and Gaara, Sasuke and Neji walked in with bottles of vodka. Tenten hurriedly zipped up her jacket to cover the small tube top she was wearing.

"Wait, wait. You guys can't come in now Yoruno's in the..."

The bathroom door opened and Yoruno walked out with just a towel wrapped around her.

"...bath"

She quickly dodged behind the door and slammed it while the guys whistled. Tenten grabbed her pile of clothes on the table she forgot and knocked on the door again to pass them to her.

"Where is Naruto?"

"Sleeping on the fire escape. I really don't know why you like that guy so much."

Neji replied Hinata harshly.

Yoruno came out wearing a black cotton midriff jacket and a white shirt with black shorts. Tenten passed her a cup with some yellow juice as she sat beside her.

"What's this?"

"Vodka lime."

She took a sip and almost sprayed it on Gaara who was sitting on a chair across her with his leg propped on the bed with a cup in his hand.

"How much is vodka and how much is lime?"

"Lets say 2 percent vodka 97.9 percent lime and 0.1 percent sugar."

Yoruno grabbed the sugar from Tenten and added some.Hinata got really red in the face after awhile and started jabbering rubbish. While Tenten and Neji started making out. Sasuke then ran off and came back with a boom box, he cranked up the volume and rock music started blasting. A rap on the door sent them all into panic. Sasuke ran under the bad with the vodka bottles and Neji got shoved in the closet by Tenten. Gaara climbed out the window and held onto the window sill with his feet on the steep ledge.The girls opened the door. It was Tsunade.

"Girls the music is too loud."

She sniffed the air.

"I smell alchohol."

"Oh no its my nail polish remover Tsunade-Sama."

She grabbed the open bottle of nailpolish remover that she was using before the guys came in.

"It stinks."

"Well open the windows and air out the room."

"B..but the Aircon is on."

Stammered Tenten while Yoruno was at the side of the bed kicking Sasuke's visible shoes in and Hinata was dosing off.

"A little natural wind never killed anybody."

She flung open the windows and...

There was a big gust of wind.

"See? Its better."

Tenten nodded sheepishly and Tsunade turned to walk out of the room, dropping a white note on the floor from her back pocket.

"Turn down the music girls."

She said before closing the door. Yoruno, Tenten and Sasuke immediately rushed to the window. No Gaara.

"Maybe he fell. Oh my god we're on the top floor. "

"Down here, Sasuke pull me up."

They looked down and there he was, hanging from the ledge. Sasuke reached over and hoisted him up with much effort.

"Boy you're getting heavy."

"Muscles weigh more than fats."

Came his exhausted reply.

On the bus back home there were alot of people sleeping, especially the gang who were quiet for once. It had been a long trip.

* * *

There...I'm done... Hope ya like it R&R 


	9. Prom Delimma

Hey...I'm back... got lots of time to write now so yeah...the scenes are a little jumpy but I hope ya like it.

* * *

The trip was the talk of the school. It was also an area for jealous ravings. Tenten had found the note that Tsunade had dropped in their room. It read. 

"Better watch out for room 413. 413 rhymes with party."

The handwriting was neat and simple, like Ino's.

"She told on us."

Yoruno fumed. Tenten slammed darts into a dart board with dead accuracy.

"Let it go she's probably jealous. Like that stupid rumour now that we're lesbian."

"Screw them"

Hinata sat on the floor hugging a pillow. They were in Tenten's games room, having a sleep over.

"Lets talk about the upcoming valantine prom."

Tenten said sitting up.

"I'm going with Neji and Hinata's going with Naruto."

"Who are you going with Yoruno-San?"

"Don't know. Probably no one."

"Bet ya going with Gaara."

Yoruno turned a shade of red.

"I'm not."

"Oh come on, you like him admit it. When you get that distant look on your face its always pointed to his direction. What if he asks."

"I'll tell him I'll think about it."

* * *

The guys were also having a crash at Sasuke's house since he was the only one with a house that was almost always empty, and filled with booze. Thats with the exception of Itachi, Sasuke's older brother who joined then occasionally. 

"Dude, theres a dance coming up. Who you guys asking?"

"Don't know."

Sasuke and Gaara replied in unison.

"Gaara's probably asking Yoruno."

Sasuke probed.

"Nah, maybe I don't wanna go."

"Why not?"

"Saves me the trouble of asking anyone. Won't you be asking her?"

"Nah."

* * *

In school after Kendo practice, Yoruno was by herself in the girls locker room. 

"Sasuke and Gaara's been pretty wierd today, wanting to say something to me then walking away without a word."

Sighing, she walked out to the almost empty school. Someone was waiting for her outside, it was Gaara. On seeing her he looked uncomfortable.

* * *

Gaara's thinking 

"Geez how many times have I done this already? Just get with it and ask her, why am I nervous?"

End

* * *

"Hey Gaara." 

"Hey Yoruno."

"You waiting for me?"

"Not really, I mean yes... I mean...ARGH!!"

Yoruno raised an eyebrow. It wasn't everyday you got to see Gaara lose his cool.

"Would you come with me to the dance?"

He said hurriedly

"Yes."

She blurted out without thinking. They stood in silence for awhile before Gaara spoke up.

"Then I'll pick you up at 7?"

Yoruno nodded.

"Great. Want a lift home?"

"Sure."

* * *

The next day in school, Yoruno walked around as if in a daze. 

"Girl, you're zoning out again."

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was preoccupied."

"Oh so tell me what else is new. With what? Or...who?"

Tenten probed slyly. Yoruno opened her locker and started dumping books in without a word. Tenten walked to her locker at the other side of the hall.

* * *

As she walked past the Boy's toilet a hand pulled her roughly in and hands started roaming her body and up her skirt. She tried to scream but lips were pressed roughly against hers and she was slammed hard against the wall pressing the fresh whip marks from the last night. Just as the hand got in between her legs and under the cloth protection it dropped away. A punch was heard. The guy was clutching the side of his head and rolling on the floor. Sasuke stood over him looking mighty pissed. Yoruno staggered against the wall. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ASSHOLE?"

He shouted as the guy ran off.

"Jackasses. You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks, I owe you one."

"You can pay it back by going to the dance with me."

He said, looking down.

* * *

Yoruno's thinking 

"Crap, what am I going to do. I do owe him for saving me."

End

* * *

"I kinda turned down some other girls to ask you anyway." 

He mumbled, then he looked as if he regretted saying it.

"Ok."

* * *

Yoruno's thinking 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

End

* * *

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8 then." 

She was about to say something when some guys walked into the bathroom, she ran out quickly.

* * *

Later Hinata and Tenten met up at Tenten's house again. 

"How did you ever get yourself in this mess?"

"I don't know. Now the question is how to get out."

"Couldn't you just tell one of them that you can't go?"

Hinata asked.

"I could but then I'm afraid that they would fight. I need a way that will keep them from fighting with each other."

Tenten tought for awhile.

"Hey, I have a plan..."

* * *

Yep...thats it for today... 

The rival has shown himself but who will get the girl? Stay tuned.

Hope ya'll liked it. I shall leave you guys here until the next post. Wahahahaha. Bye...R&R please.


	10. The Prom

Hey...I just realised that im updating really fast...maybe i should slow down lol... Dunno. 

Well here it is...the next chapter.

* * *

Yoruno was standing in front of the mirror wearing a black backless dress. The front portion was held up by two strings and white sequins decorated the side elegantly. There was a slit up to her tigh that showed her long legs when she walked. Her sprayed black hair was done up in a manner that twisted it into a loose bun held in place by two pins, the rest flowed down her back. Her make-up was also finely touched, Yoruno sure knew how to dress up that was right. She looked at her watch and made her way down the stairs, well aware that her father would be watching her from the window. Gaara was already waiting in the porch with his electric blue sports car. He was leaning against the door in a black suit that made him look rather good. When he saw her he gaped and helped her open the door. When he got in himself, he turned the ignition and drove off.

"You look...Beautiful."

"Thanks, you look good too."

They laughed and joked all the way to the dance. When they got there, Yoruno brought him to the far corner of the room.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom, be back in a sec."

* * *

Running out of the room she caught Tenten's ride. Tenten was wearing an emerald green sparkly dress and had her hair down. She hopped in the car and rode off back home. She got home and Tenten dropped her on the sidewalk.

"Keep them in the corners Yoru."

"Yeah I know."

She sped off, minutes later Sasuke drove up in his red sports.

"You look great."

"You too, nice car."

"Thanks, I did some modifications. Nothing great."

They drove off to the prom doing the same thing as earlier. Once there she brought Sasuke to the other corner of the room and told him she had to go to the bathroom. She hurried to the other side to Gaara who was waiting patiently.

"Sorry I took so long."

"Nah, its ok. Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

They did a song then Yoruno excused herself and went to Sasuke who was also waiting patiently. They chatted and danced. It was a slow dance and before she knew what was happening, she found herself locking lips with him. She hesitated and found herself kissing him back. Many people were watching.

She pulled away and went to Gaara again. It was like that the whole night, dissappearing and switching but none of them suspected a thing. Yoruno hated doing it but she didn't have a choice. When it was nearing the end, Yoruno hadn't expected that they would be going anywhere else. She was chatting with Gaara when he mentioned about going somewhere else. She excused herself without giving him an answer. Just as she was talking to Sasuke, Itachi came along and dragged him off. Apparently to a college booze session since his college was near their school.

"You mind hitching a ride home yourself? Sorry about this but when my bro gets in this mood I don't have much of a choice."

He struggled against his brothers pull.

"Sure, you go ahead."

He gave her an apologetic look. Itachi looked like he was on the verge of throwing Sasuke over his shoulder and walking out the door, no wonder he didn't have a choice. She walked back to Gaara who was being approached by another girl, he stood up as soon as he saw her.

"You wanna go home?"

He asked her.

"Nah, where do you wanna go?"

He smirked and brought her to the car. He drove her home where she sneaked into the house, grabbed some stuff and changed her shoes. Doing a quick wash of her hair and face before she ran out. He drove off and pulled the hood on the car while she changed in the back seat.

"No peaking, turn up that rear view mirror."

"But I need it to see whats at the back."

He protested.

"Not when I'm here you don't."

He did an exaggerated groan and turned it away from the back while she changed. He pulled off his jacket and tie, untucked his shirt and undid the first few buttons. When she was done she hopped back into the front seat, he took down the hood.

"So where we going?"

"You'll know when we get there."

They drove on and soon, she could smell the salty sea breeze.Her eyes lighted up, she loved the beach. He parked his car at the edge of the sand and they got out, walking along the beach. The moonlight illuminated their faces. He looked at her.

* * *

Gaara's thinking

"Wow she looks really beautiful. This feels like a dream."

End

* * *

The strong wind whipped her hair around her face and ruffled his. They sat down on the sand beside each other, facing the sea. She gazed at him unconciously.

* * *

Yoruno's thinking

"He looks so good. No I cant let it happen, my father will make me use him. I don't want to take advantage. I cannot let this happen, but i feel so good around him. I..."

End

* * *

Then she realised Gaara was looking at her too. As she turned her head away his hand caught her chin and pulled it gently back. He lifted it and she could feel his warm breath as he could feel hers. Their lips met and his hand went to her back, pressing her lightly against his hard body.Her arm instinctively settled on his lover back with the other on his chest. He nibbled at her lower lip gently and her lips parted, allowing the warm wetness of his smooth tongue into her mouth. They connected and were lost in each other for a blissful moment. Then she tought of her father. Pushing away from him gently, she looked down at the sand.

"Gaara, I'm sorry. I...I just can't."

"Its ok, I respect that."

She looked down and fiddled with her skirt.

"I want to go home."

"Ok."

They got up and went to the car, he drove her home in silence.

* * *

Gaara's thinking

"Why did she stop me? Did i go too far, or did I read her reactions wrongly? If I did she wouldn't have kissed back. It felt like paradise, I was so happy...but why? What is she afraid about, what is she hiding?"

End

* * *

"Gaara?"

She broke his train of toughts.

"Yeah?

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, why should I be?"

"Well, you're frowning. I'm really sorry but there are, complications and stuff. Its not you."

"Its ok."

He dropped her at her house and they said goodbye. When she got home, her father was drunk again and he whipped her harder then usual for not bringing home money.

* * *

The next day, everything was awkward. Gaara had tried to make things seem like nothing had happened but Yoruno felt uncomfortable. To make things worse, Word had gotten out that she was seen with Sasuke AND Gaara at the prom. After school, Tenten ran up to her.

"Yoru, someone told Sasuke and Gaara that you were doubling them. They're fighting it out in the gym. Both of them insist that its a friendly match but they're really beating the crap out of each other."

She rushed to the gym to see Sasuke and Gaara really having it out. She had seen guys fight before and she could tell this was no friendly match. The fact that the both of them had not just concentration but anger in their eyes told her what she needed to know, the blood helped alot too. They didn't even see her come in.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!"

They continued fighting, none of them had heard her. After much shouting, she got into the ring and stood between the both of them just as they were about to hit each other. They stopped just in time and looked surprised.

"Will you two idiots stop it and let me explain? Its my fault that I went out with the both of you on the same night ok? If you really want to hit something, hit me."

They put down their fists and looked at her, not happy at all.

"Are we just playthings to you then?"

Sasuke said dangerously.

"No you're not. I really like the both of you ok? Its just that..."

"So last night, you stopped because of him?"

"No, its not..."

"Stop it and come clean with us ok? Who do you want cause you ain't gonna have us both."

"LISTEN DAMMIT!! I'm not going with ANYBODY OK? I don't care what you call me a bitch or a slut. WHATEVER!! I wasn't planning on anything it was the spur of the moment, will you two just stop fighting and forget me? I...I don't want you to to break your friendship because of me, or anything else."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she ran off, out of the gym. Tenten chased after her. The guys sat down and looked uncomfortable.

"It wasn't entirely her fault you know."

Sasuke spoke up.

"Yea, you did ask if I was going to bring her. I should have told you the truth."

Gaara said looked at the specks of his blood and Sasuke's blood on the floor.

"You did too. We're both at fault, it was nothing to do with her. She probably didn't want us to fight over her."

"Yeah, if we had never found out about the prom we wouldn't have fought."

"Still bros?"

Sasuke stretched out his hand and Gaara took it.

"Yeah, still bros."

* * *

Ok thats the end of this chapter.

The prom has come and gone but the question still remains, who will get the girl? Keep reading.

Btw I am gonna let the readers choose who ends up with her...Sasuke or Gaara. The later chapters depend on your review so keep reviewing.


End file.
